American annexation of Canada
The United States annexation of Canada occurred as the U.S. gradually eroded Canada's sovereignty, eventually incorporating Canadian provinces as U.S. territories in 2076. Rationale The primary reason for the annexation were Canada's natural resources, considered vital to the American military effort in the Sino-American War.Fallout intro: "'' For these resources, China would invade Alaska, the US would annex Canada, and the European Commonwealth would dissolve into quarreling, bickering nation-states, bent on controlling the last remaining resources on Earth." Events The process of annexing Canada began in 2059, as the Anchorage Front Line was established in Alaska, to protect its natural resources, especially the crude oil fields, from the People's Republic of China. As parts of the Alaskan pipeline cross Canadian territory, the U.S. government pressured the Canadian authorities into allowing American military units to station near the pipeline and provide security.Fallout Bible 0: "2059 ''The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions in the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline." The annexation began when the Canadian government caved in and granted permission in 2067, after the Chinese invasion of Alaska in 2066. The United States military did not limit its activities in Canada to just guarding the pipeline. Despite Canadian protests, the country's resources were exploited and stretched to the breaking port to support the American war effort. By 2069, Canada became Little America in the minds of U.S. citizens, with vast stretches of timberland destroyed beyond recovery.Fallout Bible 0: "2069 Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the US draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard." The tipping point came in 2072. As the U.S. escalated its exploitation of Canada's resources, her people took to the streets. Protests and riots erupted in several Canadian cities. When an attempt to sabotage the Alaskan pipeline by Canadian forces was foiled, the U.S. military officially announced the annexation of Canada on June 3, 2072.Fallout Bible 0: "2072 The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage attempt of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to begin its annexation of Canada... which in fact, had already begun in 2067."Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43: "'''Chinese Army (Simulated)' 'U.S. Army (Simulated)' ''With conditions deteriorating between the United States and China, a military presence in Alaska was established to prevent a possible invasion across the Bering Strait. With increasingly scarce oil reserves, a last deep-sea deposit below the Pacific Ocean was claimed by China before allegedly being sabotaged by American special operatives. Strained relationships spiraled downward into conflict as China marched on Alaska, and the Sino-American War of 2066—2077 erupted. Under the command of General Jingwei, the Chinese Army usurped control of Alaska's oil pipeline and reserves. In response, the Americans began what came to be called "The Alaskan Reclamation Operation" (2067—2077). Under the leadership of General Constantine Chase, the U.S. Army battled fiercely to the front lines of the conflict before Chase began deploying specialized Power Armor units that began pushing the Chinese back. Future Power Armor suits were further refined as the conflict dragged on, and the Trans-Alaska Pipeline was reclaimed. With resources flowing through Canada, strained diplomatic tensions between Canada and the United States becoming problematic, and Canadian forces attacking the pipeline, the country was annexed. A combination of inclement weather, constant American bombardment and trench warfare, and U.S. Powered Armor unit attacks sweeping through mainline China, the Chinese supply lines weakened and finally broke down completely. By the beginning of 2077, the city of Anchorage was finally liberated, the Chinese eradicated, and the operation deemed a success. A commemorative memorial was erected in Washington, D.C., in honor of the soldiers who fought and perished for the greater American good. Violence between America and pockets of Canadian freedom fighters continued throughout 2077, until the Great War obliterated almost all infrastructure, commerce, and human life." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) In a statement to the press, General Buzz Babcock, commander of U.S. forces in Canada, cited security concerns as the primary reason for the annexation. He also derisively stated that "Little America" was always the property of the United States.Capital Post Top Stories -- June 3, 2072, U.S. to Annex Canada! In January 2076, the annexation was completed and Canada ceased to exist as a state. The provinces occupied by the American military became U.S. territories, remaining under its political and military control, but not a state or commonwealth in their own right.Survivalist's rifle: "Lone Branch Arsenal Ontario, USA Territory" As the Alaskan pipeline swarmed with American military units, security detachments equipped with cutting edge technology brutally clamped down on the Canadian population and the resistance movements, formed out of Canada's armed forces (complete with armored vehicles and modern combat armor).Annabelle clearly shows markings from Canada, indicating that it was used against enemy armored targets, most likely vehiclesThe Canadian executed in the Fallout intro is wearing a polymer combat armor. Protesters, rioters, and resistance members alike were shot on sight, sometimes even executed on camera.Fallout intro When pictures of the atrocities committed in the name of the United States made it over the border, they sparked unrest and protests from the American public.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 January The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests." Even among the military, the annexation was met with mixed reactions. For some, the criminality of the takeover was sickening. However, it had little impact on history, as Canada provided much needed resources for maintaining the war effort.Year: 2100 Maps Fo Annex 1.png|Anchorage Frontline is established Fo Annex 2.png|U.S. military granted transfer rights Fo Annex 3.png|Annexation begins Fo Annex 4.png|Annexation complete Notes * A unique missile launcher named Annabelle was used during this event. As a result maple leaf marking was prominently displayed on its barrel along with a Chinese marking. Gallery FO3 loading screen Capitol Post 3.png|Media declares official beginning of annexation (Fallout 3 loading screen) FNV Annabelle Front Part.png|Annabelle used to belong to an U.S. serviceman deployed in Canada See also * Canadian Invasion Category:United States Armed Forces conflicts Category:Military conflicts ru:Аннексия Канады uk:Анексія Канади